


Για μια φορά, η αγάπη μου μπορεί να μην είναι ανόητη

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Magic, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, princess eliza, thief maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Maria Reynolds is a daring thief attempting to survive by herself in a kingdom ruled by the three Schyuler siblings. In an attempt to fulfill a job request, she tries to steal the engagement ring of the one and only Elizabeth Schyuler.





	Για μια φορά, η αγάπη μου μπορεί να μην είναι ανόητη

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyItsBirdOutside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyItsBirdOutside/gifts).



> Hello! I was a Secret Santa for @babyitsbirdoutside on Tumblr (I tagged you on an archive account, I sincerely hope it's actually you!) for an ace/aro gift exchange. I hope this was what you were hoping for; personally, I had a great time writing these characters!
> 
> Prompts used: Eliza/Maria, Nonbinary Peggy, Fantasy/Magic
> 
> Title Translation: For Once, my Love May Not be Foolish

A midnight black cloak danced behind Maria, as she galloped away on a black stallion. The light of the full moon bounced off her shiny chestnut hair. Tonight had been the night she had been planning for months on end. She had finally gone through with her foolproof plan of stealing the engagement ring of the one and only, Princess Eliza Schuyler. The three Schuyler sisters ruled over the land with their beloved father, all showing off their own unique traits. Angelica was a natural born leader. She was bold when necessary, but always knew the appropriate time to step down. Peggy was an amazing person that Maria looked up with admiration. Peggy would never confine to the imposing gender roles. Instead, they felt free to dress in whatever close they found fit. One day they would be seen in a charming yellow dress, and another day Peggy would be wearing a dashing outfit fit for a king. However, it was the beautiful Eliza Schuyler that Maria adored. Her black eyes were full of kindness but couldn’t compare to how beautiful she truly was. She was never afraid to help anyone, regardless of their background. She was amazing while horseback riding, and wouldn’t hesitate to clean up the stables. All of those traits were only one-millionth of the reasons why Maria had fallen in love with the amazing Eliza Schuyler. She knew the love between them could never happen, but that still didn’t cure the aching in her heart. For Eliza was a great elf mage, while Maria was just a poor human thief. 

Now, there she was riding off of the palace’s land before she was caught by any of the security, stealing something dear to the person she loved so much. She would’ve loved to wear the ring for herself, but if she sold it, she would get enough money to support herself for the rest of her days. The person paying her for this mission may have been incredibly suspicious, but that’s just what someone like her had to do in order to survive. 

Maria barely had any time to react to a flash of lightning and a hooded figure appeared directly in front of her. She steered her horse as far right as she possibly could, but the sharp turn caused her to tumble off the frightened horse. She gritted her teeth, as she stumbled back up, skillfully pulling out a dagger from her leather belt. “Stand back, I don’t want to have to do this,” Maria threatened. 

The hooded figure held out a wooden staff in front of them, “That belongs to my sister, and I will use force unless you hand that to me now.” So… this was most likely Angelica Schuyler. 

Maria held her dagger defensively, ‘How pitiful, you think I’ll back down that easily?”

“You’re asking for it now..!” Angelica exclaimed. A powerful pink light surrounded her, and her eyes seemed to glow an even brighter shade of pink. At least ten lightning bolts suddenly appeared in front of Maria once again. She knew she could never put up a fight against this, so she decided to let her instinct take control. Dashing away in the opposite direction from the eldest sister, Maria was only met with another site. Now, Peggy Schuyler stood in front of Maria, while Angelica stood behind her. She only had three words to describe her situation.

She was screwed. 

__________

 

All Maria could remember was the two members of the royal family... the two… Wait had she ever left the castle ground. She stood up abruptly, only to fall back on the ground by a force unknown to her. She noticed the strange amount of weight on her wrists. Looking down with her still fuzzy vision, Maria understood what had become of the situation. Her arms were chained to the floor, and she had no way to escape from this situation. As much as she hated to admit it, Maria was trapped in the palace dungeons. 

Days had passed and Maria had no leads on how to escape from the dungeon. No one had visited her, and she had only heard rumors about how pissed the older two siblings were. Maria heard Angelica had passed the death penalty to many criminals who had messed with her younger siblings, and the thief prayed that wouldn’t happen to her. She hated to admit it, but she was a coward. She desperately wanted to cling to life no matter what. She would avoid death no matter what, it’s what she had been doing her entire life after all. From a young age, Maria had been left alone, struggling to survive on her own. She should’ve died years ago, but she didn’t want to. She was just a coward continuing to hide from death. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creaking sound of the door opening. Maria quickly turned around and squinted through the small hole in the door of the prison. The person seemed to be wearing something of a light blue silk. It definitely wasn’t the clothes of a prison guard or another prisoner. She heard the clicking of a lock, and slowly the prison door opened. Maria’s breath hitched as she saw the person enter the room. There stood Princess Eliza Schuyler. Maria’s thoughts blurred; what the hell was Eliza doing here!? She quickly broke her gaze away and instead looked down towards the stone floor of the prison. 

“Hello, Miss Maria. I’m Eliza Schuyler, but I’m sure you know that. Perhaps you could explain to me the reason why you chose to steal from the castle?” Eliza inquired, closing the prison door behind her. 

“As if! I’m not about to tell you about my job..!” As much as she hated it, Maria’s voice cracked with every word, the lack of any sort of food or drink getting to her. 

“Please, it’ll make this easier if you just tell me the truth,” Eliza said in a pleading tone. 

“I know you think you’re all grand because of your just a great elf mage princess… or whatever you call it! But that kind of words simply doesn’t work on me.” Maria retorted. 

“I’m giving you one more chance. Tell me why you tried to steal my ring.”

“I had a job and I tried to finish it to get some extra money, that’s all..!” Maria spat. At least she had said half of the truth.

“Is that all? I can tell there is more than you just told me.” Eliza calmly said back before adding, “Just tell me the entire truth, so I can save you from the terrible fate my sisters want to bestow upon you.”

“Save me? I stole your ring, so you can gladly seal my fate!” Maria retorted, trying to hide the fact that she hated the idea of dying. 

“I’m trying to prevent this from happening… I know you don’t see it, but I really want to help you. I can see that you are a kindred but hurt spirit, and I want to save you from my siblings.” Eliza explained gently. 

“Well I don’t need help from the likes of you, so please leave..!” Maria shouted. She wanted to bawl her eyes out, but she had to remain strong. She was in front of a Princess, her crush nevertheless. 

Eliza simply looked back with sympathy in her dark eyes, “If you say so… I will save you though! That’s a promise! You don’t deserve to be executed for something like this, I know you are just trying to survive. I’ll be back soon.” With a small smile, Eliza exited the prison cell and made her way up the old stone staircase. 

As soon as the princess left, Maria was tempted to bang her head on the prison wall. Her teeth gritted together and she squeezed her eyes shut. Stupid. Utterly stupid. That’s what she was. Maria had just been in the presence of princess Eliza and she had acted like an utter fool. For someone afraid of death like her, she had made it seem as if death would be better than her current predicament. She raked her calloused fingers through her frizzy hair, trying to get the millions of short curly hairs out of her face. Tears threatened to drip onto her darker cheeks, but she refrained from spilling them. She had to be tough here. Instead of crying, Maria stared at the prison door with watering eyes. 

Her eyes were blurred with water, but she swore she spotted a patch of white on the door. She quickly wiped her eyes and grabbed the white parchment off of the door with her shaking hands. The small note read:

 

Dear Miss Maria Reynolds, 

 

I know you may not be the fondest of someone like me, but I swear I am only attempted to aid you. My siblings are overreacting, it was just a ring that could’ve easily been replaced. The ring was returned, and I will make sure you will be free of any dire punishment. And between you and me, I’m glad you stole the engagement ring, for it is much better to have the wedding put off. I know it is foolish to take advantage of the situation I am in, but I am afraid I don’t get along swell with my current fiance. 

 

As for a punishment, I will make sure no deaths will come your way. However, there is a large chance my siblings will still want to punish you. How does working at the palace for me sound? Personally, I think it would be much more fit than thievery for you. (remember, it’s a ‘punishment’)

 

You are a kind individual, and I hope to get to know the real you better sometime soon.

 

Sincerely,

Eliza Schuyler 

 

Instead of questioning how the note had gotten there, Maria stared at the small note with a smile upon her face, her cheeks tinted with pink. Surely working for the one and only Eliza Schuyler wouldn’t be too bad. And for once, Maria imagined that things wouldn’t turn for the worse. For once, everything was going to be alright. Perhaps her love for Eliza hadn’t been foolish after all. 

 

**A Little Bonus:**

 

Eliza peeked through the corner of the staircase, her head barely visible to the other girl. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she gazed at Maria. Even if it was the tiniest of smiles, it still made Eliza’s heart swell with warmth and fondness. Was this love? Eliza found that impossible, she’d just met the girl, and love, at first sight, was simply not possible. Nevertheless, Eliza knew that she may just be falling for the other girl. Eliza immediately shook that thought out of her head. It was rude to think such things of someone she’d just met. Regardless of that though, Eliza could tell that Maria was a kind spirit, making Eliza promise herself that she would protect the other girl. Even if she wouldn’t expose how she had gotten in such a field of work like thievery, Eliza could tell it hadn’t been by choice. She knew many of the citizens of her country were quite poor, so she imagined it could’ve been something along those lines. However, the aura Maria had sent off signaled much more than just that. She could tell the female hadn’t been very close to anyone before, as she remained cold but yet collected when Eliza had asked a few questions. Perhaps she had turned to thievery because she’d lost her family and had to rely on herself. 

Eliza shook her head. It simply wasn’t her business to look into Maria’s backstory until she revealed it herself. However long it took, Eliza would wait until the right moment. With a small sigh, Eliza turned away from the prison cell and made her way up the stone staircase. It was time to set things right with her siblings. 


End file.
